By Chance
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: Kevin accidentally eavesdrops on a conversation between Ben and Gwen and hears something he wasn't meant to hear. Just a short little drabble I came up with after watching Plumber's Helpers. ONE SHOT Kevin/Gwen


Okay so I was watching Plumber's Helpers and it was great

Okay so I was watching Plumber's Helpers and it was great! I especially liked the scene with Ben and Gwen taking the bus!! Gwen's ranting gave me this little idea. It is just a drabble that came to me as a result of it all. I think I also really needed a break from writing Too Little, Too Late. It doesn't necessarily happen after Plumber's Helpers; there's not really a specific timeline. Just assume it's during Alien Force somewhere. Anyways, read on!!

Kevin strode nonchalantly down the dark and empty hallway, hands in pockets and particularly bored. He gave a groan and stopped to lean against the wall in annoyance. Where were the Tennysons? He hadn't seen them in over an hour. They couldn't have wandered very far. He sighed and turned to his right where a metal door stood partly open, revealing a steady stream of light coming from the windows within. He put his hand on the door to open it all the way, when the sound of voices hit his eardrums. Ben and Gwen's voices. He was just about to bust in there and ask what the deal was, when he heard his name.

"So tell me what the deal is with you and Kevin." Ben stated.

Kevin inconspicuously peeked his head around the door to see.

"W-What are you talking about?" Gwen paled.

Ben cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. You guys like each other, don't you?"

"……WHAT?! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! I mean, me and Kevin? How could you even suppose such a thing? There's no way I could ever fall for a conceited, arrogant, immature, hothead like him. Besides…"

She paused to walk up to Ben and poke him in the chest.

"We're just teammates. Nothing more." She finished with a triumphant huff.

Ben didn't look convinced, but Kevin suddenly felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

"So then why are you always so worried about him all the time? It's not like he can't take care of himself, you know?"

Gwen frowned.

"He's our friend, what do you expect?"

Ben smirked.

"Oh, I thought you said you and he were just teammates. You didn't say _anything_ about friends!" he teased

She folded her arms over her chest indignantly.

"You know what I mean Ben!"

He continued to smirk for a couple seconds. Then the smirk dropped and his expression became serious.

"Okay, yeah. But I've seen the way you look at him. Explain that."

Gwen looked shocked for a second but quickly shook it off.

"How about this, it's all in your head Ben! I don't like Kevin, and Kevin _doesn't _like me. I have no clue why you would even think it! There's absolutely nothing between me and Kevin and there never will be!!"

She shuddered, realizing there was probably a lot more truth in her words than she wanted. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she spun around to try and conceal them. But she wasn't quite quick enough and Ben noticed. He tried to reach forward and grab her, but she ran. Face down, soft tears on her cheeks, she grabbed the door handle and ripped the door all the way open, only to run straight into Kevin's chest. Her glistening eyes looked up at him in shock and with a trace of fear. Fear born from the newly acquired knowledge that Kevin had just heard their entire conversation. She put her head down again and tried to brush past him, only to have his arm stop her. That same arm then wrapped around her torso. She struggled for a couple seconds as Kevin tried to pull her into an embrace. He was stronger, so she gave in, buried her head in his chest, and clutched his black shirt, allowing more silent tears to flow. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head.

Ben watched this silent exchange and smiled, happy for his cousin and former enemy. On paper, the prospect of the two of them being together just seemed plain weird, seeing as five years ago, Kevin had been trying to kill them. But watching the two of them together, holding each other like that, gave Ben hope for the future. Hope that everything would work out, no matter how shaky Kevin's past was or how rocky their friendship would be. Hope that somehow, they could all work together to protect this planet. And hope that someday soon, he could use this as blackmail against the two of them! Ben allowed himself one more smirk before turning and exiting out the door on the opposite side of the room.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I will love you forever if you do!!


End file.
